ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dancer: Guide to Weapons and Armor
This is a personal thought I've come to when lookin' at the Dancer's around Ragnarok. Too often lately I've seen every Dancer I check wearing an ungodly assortment of Accuracy + gear. I personally wear SH, Cobra Unit head and hands, AF legs and feet, coral earrings, garrulous and unyielding rings, warwolf, psilos mantle, chiv chain, and Behemoth Knife w/AF weapon. If you notice from this setup, there's only half the Acc+ I'd see on most other dancer's and I'm only 72. My hits land on every mob I have fought to this point, and I will assume that with a capped Dagger skill and 75, the same gear setup would land hit's pretty consistantly. The problem I've had with gears seen is that a Dancer could be taking this extra Accuracy they are wastefully putting into their precious armor spaces, and place some higher attack, haste +, strength +, or (just a thought) Dex + ... I mean, who doesn't like more crits more often? Well, if anyone is thinking about leveling the job and reading, just don't over-do the Accuracy. You should be experimenting with other pieces and see what will give you the best overall performance. Thanks for your time, --Theode 07:10, 20 January 2009 (UTC) (I didn't know where to post this, and it seemed appropriate.) Just thought you might want to remove all the Scale Mail set items considering Dancer can't equip them. ^^ Bensmith91 18:07, 9 December 2007 (UTC) You seem heavey on the STR+ items with not so much option on DEX+ (the rings, mainly), peculiar for dancer considering Acc would be mroe important than Att. You also dont seem to have any CHR+ items either, which is odd considering DNC's cures are CHR based. -- Sye 10:35, 12 December 2007 (UTC) -Sye, dncs concern may be acc, but hitting for more than 0 requires str and atk, dex atk and chr assist DE for ws, you must consider gear swaps also later on. untill then, acc dex atk and str are key to TP gain unless you have a haste peice early on like swift belt and Raparree harness. Again this guide has all options of the better gear to use on dnc because not every1 has access or funds to higher gear.--Charles Guillen 22:19, 22 October 2008 (UTC) You should probably add Scentless Armlets to the level 16 group of hands. They are about the same cost as the Bone Mittens +1, but offer 4 more evasion for 1 less in defense. These would probably last you a good 5 levels as well, if not more. Sorry about the split post. Another item I highly recommend adding would be the Rogetsurin. It is usable by DNC, at level 15, and adds a point to AGI. It does 9 DMG, has a TP gain of 7.5% per hit, DPS of 1.89, and is a returning weapon so it has infinite use. This is an excellent choice for soloing (when pulling near hostile mobs, like gobs in the dunes when fighting rabbits during LFP), throwing it in between the pretty slow H2H attacks for a few more TP here and there, and for the best reason another point of AGI. My set up right now, as a 17 DNC, is: -Compound Eye Circlet -Wing Pendant -Rogetsurin -Bounding Boots -Scentless Armlets -Reflex Ring (x2) *can be macroed with Balance Ring to alternate with AGI and DEX* The other equips are pretty run of the mill stuff, personal preference and all. But, this setup is pretty solid for parties and soloing alike up to 20, me thinks. Giving you about 14-15 to EVA, taking into account the AGI factor. This can be made even more of course with some of the equips you mentioned. But, I mentioned these few because most are free or fairly cheap, and are very common for people leveling multiple jobs. Also, adding the rings, as another person mentioned would be a really good idea. They are a huge factor in DNC's effectiveness, especially after level 15. Just thought someone should ask about food no one sees to know anything about what would be a good item in regards to this. I like using Tuna Sushi myself for Dancer. (--Korikaze 04:16, 25 January 2008 (UTC)) Also, Impact Knuckles are level 32, not level 30. --Ctownwoody 19:40, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Brutal Earring should definitely be added. Also, Heroic Boots are level 74, not 75, and I'm not sure on what planet even the HQ is superior to Denali Gamashes. --Valiere 23:57, 28 February 2008 (UTC) : That's like asking why Leather Highboots are included if Leaping Boots are obviously better. The point of these guides is to tell you useful options, not "wear this at this level" thing. Denali isn't an option for many people, so it's good to have more easily obtainable options. --Yena 05:17, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Just wondering... why are Hydro Baghnakhs listed? They're exactly the same as Brass Baghnakhs except for the whole water pump deal, and if you're using sambas then the additional effect is a moot point... not that many people use fans, batteries, and pumps anyways. --Urth 08:41, 30 June 2008 (UTC) AF+1 and Relic +1 Before any1 says anything.. i would like to state the reason i did not /+1 or place the AF +1 next to the normal AF. This is because of their categories and levels being different. as well as aquirement, althought the Relic +1 could be debated.--Charles Guillen 15:19, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Going to Add the relic +1 also in different levels, if any1 sees a problem with the way its set up talk to me on my discussion page or on here. i would like oppinions of results if no problems arise i will keep it as so. Feel free to edit it if needed and say why you did so here. ^^ thank you. --Charles Guillen 18:13, 19 December 2008 (UTC)